


Connected with our hearts

by Uchika_TasiaPuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, I love this family so much aaahhh, M/M, Sheith family AU, Slight Homophobia mentioned, hunk is such a sweetheart, keith and shiro are proud daddies, lance is a good big brother, pidge is a smart girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchika_TasiaPuff/pseuds/Uchika_TasiaPuff
Summary: In the Shirogane family, no one will stand still when one of their family gets insulted. Their love for each other is far stronger than the blood in our veins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is from lordzuuko, my Senpai! The god who came up with such glorious idea! By this, I mean, the Sheith family AU! ♡ All credits to her/him/them! 
> 
> I had to write this amazing, fluffy family! It was on my mind all the time! Though, I couldn't come up with a good fic.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! ♡

“Excuse me, but _my_ children are **_not_** violent.”

 

Patience was running out, his jaws tightening as his violet eyes looked at the teacher’s eyes, unwavering. How dare this woman call them then accuse that their children, _their angels_ , were violent? A hand landed on his shoulder gently, tugging him back; a sign telling him to calm down. Out of reflex, his tense shoulders slowly went down, though his hands were still clenched.

 

“Calm down, Keith.”

 

Turning his head, Keith looked at Shiro before huffing. But he sealed his lips together, going quiet. Shiro gave a small smile before shifting his eyes toward the teacher who looked a bit…scared, but also annoyed. 

 

“Sorry… But, surely there must be a _reason_ for their behavior? They’ve never acted like this before.”

 

 Shiro approached gently. However, this only made the teacher’s fear vanishes and she scoffed.

 

“Every parents says that.”

 

She shrank away, however, when Keith turned sharply toward her, his eyes narrowed.

 

“Are you assuming we don’t _know_ our kids?”

 

Shiro stepped closer to his husband, giving a small squeeze to his shoulder before his hand slid down to grab his hand. Instantly, once again, Keith calmed down, inhaling and exhaling quietly. He cooled his head and his expression went rather stoic. Better than glaring coldly. The woman’s eyes casted down to their joint hands and Keith swore he saw a glimpse of disgust. He bit his tongue gently before pursing his lips, preventing himself from saying something rude and snarky.

 

“Ma’am, please, they’ve never acted in such way at home or at their previous school…maybe, someone provoked them?”

 

“My students would _never_! Our class’s best student approached them and look what happened!”

 

Keith let out a groan. “Why don’t we just ask them?” He said to Shiro, but the woman butted in anyway.

 

“Ask? The kids? Kids never truly tell the truth.”

 

At this point even Shiro was getting annoyed, Keith could tell, by his eyebrows twitching before furrowing, frowning.

 

“They are very honest and good kids.”

 

Keith turned to the teacher and raised an eyebrow in a challenging way. She pursed her lips, her eyes a bit narrowed.

 

“As I said…” Her voice was weak, but she was determined. “…All parents say that.”

 

“Jesus Christ!” Snapped Keith, scowling. This woman was dumb! “We know _our_ kids better than you do, thank you very much!”

 

The teacher was bolder than she looked Keith decided, as the next words that spilled from her lips were startling.

 

“You two aren’t their parents! They’re not even related by blood with each other! And moreover, you two are guys!”

 

Tense silence fell. Both men looked at the teacher, their eyes wide for a moment. Then Keith glared coldly – Even Shiro’s expression went stoic. She blinked once then cupped her mouth, flushing bright pink in shame.

 

“I – I mean –“

 

“For all intents and purposes, ma’am –“ Shiro began, his tone colder than before. “ – We _are_ their parents. And we _are_ a family. Not by blood. But we **_are_**. If it truly does bother you that we are both guys, happily married, I think we will transfer our kids to another school.”

 

The teacher’s eyes widened. With triumph, Keith tugged Shiro out of the office, leaving the teacher a stuttering mess.

* * *

 

“So, explain why you and Pidge punched two of the kids in school.” Keith asked as soon as they got home, looking down at Lance.

 

The kids were so happy when they announced that they were going to transfer. Shiro whispered something about being glad. Keith agrees; it would’ve been troublesome if they were unhappy. How to face that woman again? Nope. Not happening. And since it was the only first day, they hadn’t paid so, there was no problem about money. As the issue was brought up, Lance and Pidge, even Hunk, were grumbling. Hunk walked over and sat down on Keith’s lap as soon as Keith landed on the couch. He hugged his son, who cuddled back. Pidge was on Shiro’s lap while Lance between his two daddies and cuddled in between them. Then Lance launched into the story of what really happened.

 

“They said mean things about my Daddy Shiro and Daddy Keith!”

 

“Said it was _unnatural_ for boys to be together and in love.” Pidge added, the word ‘ _unnatural’_ rolling off her tongue with distaste, scowling now.

 

“And said we weren’t a real family because we weren’t related…” Hunk said, his eyes shining with tears. Keith hugged his son closer, while one of his arm also went down to wrap it around Lance. Lance leaned to Keith’s side, pouting.

 

“We’re a real family – In fact, better than those kids. Keith whispered, kissing Hunk’s forehead. He ran his fingers through Hunk’s hair and he sniffled, hugging his Daddy Keith close. Keith grabbed Mr.Cuddles from his side and handed to Hunk, who hugged his stuffed toy close and continued to cuddle with his Daddy.

 

“Hunk was about to cry. So, I punched one of them!” Lance said proudly, not even looking sorry. “No one messes with Captain Lance’s family!” Keith felt so much affection for Lance.

 

“They’re idiots. I kinda felt sorry for them being so closed-minded.” Pidge huffed, burying her face into Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro was beaming down at Pidge. Gods, Keith was always so impressed by Pidge. She was such a clever, smart girl.

 

Keith caught Shiro’s eyes and they both smile. Keith has never been so proud of their kids.

 

“I love my family… I love you all. You’re all awesome and the best!” Hunk said, smiling brightly that would melt even Satan’s heart. Jesus, his son was literally a ray of sunshine.

 

“We love you too, buddy.” Shiro said, smiling tenderly.

 

“I love you all too!!!” Lance shouted, grinning.

 

“I love you all like Psyche and Eros love each other! …Wait, no… Even more than them!” Pidge added cheerily.

 

Keith felt so overwhelmed and so lucky and so loved and…

 

“Gods, I love you all so much…” He whispered and received the brightest smiles and grins from his family. Best family. **_His_** family. Not related by blood, but far better than many families who are. _Because they were connected by their hearts._

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? 
> 
> [ Comments / Kudos ] ♡


End file.
